Hot Frost
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A little one shot, of who, you may ask, why, Bryan and Tyson of course. Tyson is wandering the abbey, and Bryan follows him, what happens? Find out! R


FASH: Now for something different! I've only ever seen one fic with this pairing before, and I think it's cute! KAWAII!

Disclaimer: God, I wish, unfortunately, it doesn't belong to me.

""-speech

''-thoughts

_**This takes place in season #1!**_

Tyson had snuck back into the abbey after the world tournament, even though it had been closed down, the place was still giving him bad vibes. And the worst part was, he was alone, he hadn't told anyone he would be coming here, so there he was, wondering the dark halls. Who knew what could be lurking in the dark.

Tyson shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "This place is closer than it is outside!" He exclaimed loudly, trying to get rid of the eerie silence. 'This place gives me the creeps.'

"You shouldn't be wandering around this place alone." A cold voice said from the shadows and Tyson practically jumped out of his skin as he turned to face the one who spoke, Bryan. "Oh yea! Well then what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, poking the taller boy in the nose repeatedly. 'Wow, I never knew poking someone could be so amusing!'

Bryan calmly grabbed hold of Tyson's hand, nose twitching slightly, and for some strange reason, Tyson found that adorable! "I was following you." Tyson blinked rapidly, trying to absorb that answer. "So, you were stalking me?" Bryan flushed slightly, from anger or embarrassment, Tyson couldn't tell, but he pushed Tyson back and he slammed into the hard stone wall. "Ouch."

"I was trailing you because there are many traps in the abbey meant to get rid of intruders." To prove his point his picked up a stray stone and threw it forward.

From the end of the hall, one guillotine came down, then another, then another till the last one feel scant centimeters from where Tyson rested his hand. 'Wow, flashback to Robert's castle.' Tyson thought, then he grinned, and Bryan took notice of this.

"What. You enjoy the fact that you were nearly killed?" Tyson just grinned some more before muttering. "You care." Bryan blinked owlishly. "What?" Tyson jumped up and started prancing around singing. "You care! You care! You care!" Bryan really was getting annoyed and decided to shut him up, in the only way he knew who.

He quickly went up behind Tyson, and hit him in the back of the head, hard. (I bet you though I'd make them kiss! ) Tyson feel back, totally limp into Bryan's outstretched arms.

'Great, now what am I supposed to do with this kid?' Bryan sighed and carried Tyson back to his room.

Back at the hotel, Max and Kenny were starting to wonder where Tyson had gone.

"His been out alone for at east an hour!" Max whined, Rei just shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably out, eating." Max looked about to say something when Kenny interrupted. "Rei's probably right, don't worry about Tyson." "Yea, the way he eats, he may be gone all night." "DIZZI!" "What? It's true! No one ever sides with the machine!"

Tyson woke up, uncomfortable. Cold, and engulfed in darkness. "Whoa, anybody know what a window is?" His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he stifled his scream when he saw the straight faced Bryan staring right at him. "Um... Hello?" "I don't need light." Tyson just stared at him. 'Huh? I don't get it.' He then looked around some more, he was in a bed, with a small black sheet covering him, Bryan was sitting in a chair across from him and there was a small desk in the corner of the room. "Ohhhh. This is your room?" Bryan gave no answer. "I take that as a yes!" He then got out of the bed, flinching at the cold. "God! How can you sleep at night? It's freezing!" He rubbed at his arms furiously as he took a step forward, only to trip on the edge of the blanket and fall forward, on top of Bryan!

Bryan's eyes widened as his chair fell back from the unwanted extra weight. And he lay sprawled, underneath Tyson. 'Oh, this is wonderful.' He thought sarcastically as he eyed Tyson.

Tyson, was in the most uncomfortable position he'd ever been in his life! Not that he really minded, his face had ended up right in the crook if Bryan's neck and he slowly looked up to meet the lavender haired males' eyes. 'His eyes are really pretty.' He slowly brought his face closer to Bryan's, their lips were only a few inches apart...

"Get off of me." Bryan commanded, trying to ignore the new feeling coursing through his body, he felt, warm. Tyson unhappily complied. 'Man, what a mood wrecker.' Tyson looked at Bryan, who was slowly getting up and rearranging his chair. 'But he's a hot mood wreaker.'

Bryan sat back down, very thankful that his room was as dark as it was, he knew he was 'blushing' the thing that the scientists said when you were embarrassed, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. 'This can't be happening! I can't feel these... Emotions.' "You'd better leave; your team will be worried about you."

Tyson pouted to himself. 'Leave, now, when things are beginning to get interesting? No way in hell!' "I don't think so." He said in a sing song voice.

Bryan's eyebrow began to twitch. "What?" "I'm not leaving." Bryan stood up and walked forward, leaning down until he was face to face with Tyson. "Why not?"

Tyson smiled widely and took hold of Bryan's shirt, pulling him onto the bad and sitting on his chest to pin him down. "I'm not going to leave until you admit that you care." Tyson said, shaking a finger in the air in a scolding way. Bryan growled lightly and started thrashing, but Tyson still kept hold of him, and soon Bryan stopped struggling, sweating slightly from the effort. "What does it matter anyways?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked as he blinked cutely, looking very, feminine. "Don't you hate me?" Tyson gave Bryan an odd look. "Why would I hate you?" Bryan frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing. "I hurt Rei." Tyson's eyes widened and his mouth went into the form of a '0'. "It's not your fault; you were supposed to win any way possible. I forgive you." Bryan's eyes snapped up to meet Tyson's, his eyes were shinning with shock. "You, forgive me?" "Of course. Forgive and forget is one of the most memorable phrases in life." Tyson said as he waved his hands around in the air, which inadvertently gave Bryan the chance to switch their positions.

Tyson raised his eyebrows. 'I think I like where this is going.' He then tried to focus in on what Bryan was saying to him. "Huh? Could you repeat that?" Bryan sighed. "I said, why do you care, if I care?" Tyson wondered what Bryan was talking about, then he remember his whole 'admit to me that you care' ordeal and his grin faded down to a small smile. "I want to know if you care about me." He said lowly as he looked up at Bryan through lowered eyelashes, Bryan's face came closer and as he spoke Tyson could feel hi breath run over his lips. "Why?" Tyson resisted the urge to shiver as he answered. "Because, I care."

Bryan didn't know why he did it, but he was very happy he did. He leant down and pressed his lips to Tyson's, who eagerly responded back, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck and deepening the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, which Bryan easily won.

They broke apart, both panting, Tyson looked up at him, grin on his face. "So, does this mean you care?" Bryan just chuckled dryly. "Yes." And their lips met again in a heated kiss.

Max was still worrying over Tyson, he still had not come home! "Guys! Where do you think he is?" Kai looked up from the huge novel he was reading. "Well, I heard from Tala, who went over some security tapes still operating in the abbey. I think he and Bryan are having some fun." Max just gaped at his captain.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark room, a certain red head was watching a TV screen, slowly eating some popcorn. "Now this, is some high quality television."

FASH: I loved Tala's ending comment. That made my day! I hope you enjoyed, because I know I did!


End file.
